


response

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, M/M, cause it's dear evan hansen so of course and this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when Evan Hansen get's a response





	response

Evan Hansen sat at his desk, staring at the screen blankly. Jared had just left him to finish up the next round of emails. Quilt continued to shift in his stomach, seeming to grow every day. But Zoe… Zoe the girl he hadn’t even known and now suddenly he does. Suddenly Evan had something in his left… worth living it for. Several things actually. Evan sighed, if only it hadn’t taken Connor for that to happen.

 

Subject- Hi

 

_Dear Connor Murphy,_

_I can’t believe it’s been this long. We need to meet up a share what’s been going on. Maybe at the orchard or at my place. My mom won’t be home so it’s not like it matters. Connor, I’m starting to feel like your not even there. I’m starting to feel like we’re falling apart. I mean, you’ve already fallen, apart haven’t you?! Aren’t you already just a memory? It’s like I don’t know you… like this is made up… cause it is… this all is… I never knew you. I never knew you and now I’m your voice. I never knew you and now you’re all I have. When I fell out of that tree I… no one came. I just laid there. I keep telling myself lies… SO many that I start to believe them. Like how I how sometimes I look back on the time we shared and remembered we didn’t actually share it. Or when I climbed so high… the whole world was on the horizon… and there was still no one. And I tell myself I fell-_

 

Evan slammed the computer shut, tears welling in his eyes. Suddenly his computer beeped. He slowly opened the lid.

 

_Dear Evan Hansen,_

 

The first line read. Evan shook his head before continuing his reading. The unsent email was still pulled up, but this said “Subject- Re: Hi”. Evan continued reading.

 

_Dear Evan Hansen,_

_let’s talk_

_Sincerely,_

_Me_

 

But how?

 

 


End file.
